


The Sound of Home

by Abaven



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst?, I was Productive Today, M/M, Magical Potion Cures Roman, Peter Comes Back, Roman The Smartass, Strong Language, Suggested Smut, enjoy, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaven/pseuds/Abaven
Summary: Roman was as usual, a stubborn idiot, this time Peter isn't there to save him, or is he?





	The Sound of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to fics, let me know what you think, criticisms always welcome! Thanks for reading!

Roman was dying. Not oh my gawd I'm dying kind of dying. Bleeding out dying. He had just fought and won against a creature Pryce had made and let loose on accident. He was the recovery squad, bring it back dead or alive. Well he'd be bringing the bastard back dead, if he managed to survive. He had killed the creature, whooping in victory, but had he really won?   
He always thought about death, he wished for it sometimes, but being an Upir it was kind of difficult. Whatever this damned creature was it seemed to be able to kill Upirs with ease. He didn't mind death, he just never though he would be alone, he always thought he would go out fighting with Peter by his side. They always seemed to defy death though. He was now thinking about how much blood he had lost, he was becoming delusional, he though he saw a wolf bounding up to him. Yep. Definitely almost dead. He figured he'd have some fun before he became a rotting corpse for someone to find.  
"Let me bleed out in peace dammit Peter"  
The wolf reacted to him, odd.   
"Fuck off Peter, you left. You abandoned me when I needed you. You don't get to traipse back into my life just because I'm near death, you dumbass delusion."  
The wolf seems to morph into Peter. Fucking great, now he has to fantasize about his friend having returned. He had been gone for months without signs of coming back.  
"Fuck of Roman, I'm here to help you"  
The mirage can talk. Fucking fantastic.  
"Hey mirage, pass me a smoke while your here"  
"Roman, I'm not a fucking mirage, now drink this, Pryce made it for you, he knew you'd fuck up"  
"Your fucking naked.."  
Roman had slurred the last part.  
"And your fucking dying, drink it dammit"  
A vile liquid slid down his throat as he tried not to cough. He could feel his wounds healing and only now realized Peter was actually there. He pulled away reflexively as he realized this. He yelped in pain as the healing wound opened again briefly.   
"My hero Peter.."   
He spat his friends name in disdain.  
"Think what you want, I couldn't let you die"  
"Too guilty about abandoning me. Couldn't let me die, least I wouldn't have to deal with all this shit"  
"I was a fucking coward okay Roman! We lost Leetha, I couldn't deal with losing you..."  
The last part of the sentence trailed off. Curious. There was an emotion mixed in there he had only heard when Peter talked to Leetha.  
"What was that shit you gave me anyway?"  
He changed the subject, he was being weak. He couldn't pluck the courage to really talk to Peter right now  
"I don't know man, some Upir steroids Pryce cooked up, he's kind of a psycho."  
"Yeah..."  
He let his sentence trail off. There's too many words unsaid between them. Too much pain. Anger. Lust.   
"Peter"  
"Roman"  
They both smirked as they talked at the same time.  
"Listen Peter, I can't fucking deal with getting attached to you again. I was in a shitty state and you left. There's some fucked up things that happened."  
"Like what?"   
He angered Peter. Good. The prick deserved it.  
"Oh I don't know, how my mother Fucking mind controlled me into having sex with my cousin, how I have a daughter thats an Upir and how I'm a fucking Upir, and I'm fucking starving"  
He trailed off yet again as he caught scent of Peter.  
"You smell fucking delicious..."  
He could see his glowing eyes reflected in Peters panicked and... Aroused? Amber ones.  
In seconds he was on the other teen, a feral growl escaping his lips as he bit Peters neck. He drank the blood, finally ending his hunger.   
"You taste delicious too"  
"Fuck. Roman that fucking hurt, give me a warning next time"  
"Next time"   
Roman waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way  
"Yeah fucking next time, why do you think I came back, I can't stay away from you."  
Realization hit Roman, and he blurted  
"Your gay?"  
"Wow, I fucking confess to you and that's what you get from that?"  
He could see Peter smirking in the darkness  
"Love ya too Pete, let's head away from this murder scene yeah? I don't think we wanna be caught in this position either, at least, not unless we're in bed"  
Another suggestive eye wiggle motivates Peter to get up and help Roman up too. They walk towards his beloved car.   
"Think we'll be girly enough to talk about our feelings Pete?"  
A fit of his beautiful laughter filled the air  
"Eventually, let's head home first"  
Home. He liked the sound of that. And while they may not ever say they love each other, they can see it in their eyes.   
"Read my fucking mind"  
He would however, be the first to do this.   
Roman kissed Peter in a totally manly way, and they spent a good few minutes doing so until they shivered from the cold air.  
"Seriously though, let's go home, I'm fucking cold"  
Roman couldn't help but smile at Peter. He started his car and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is only my second fic with more to come, leave any thoughts you had below! I love to read em!


End file.
